The Adventures of the Abelins
by dsabingroce
Summary: The story of Derzet "Triangle-Boy" Abelin, Adrulu "Cool Guy Kino" Abelin, and the Forgiven.[The fantroll story of the Abelins. Rated M for language and scenes of violence.]
1. A Child Enter the World Anew

**The Adventures of the Abelins**

**A Child Enters the World Anew**

Every child is born with two things in mind. One, the desire to suck upon their mother's teat. Two, a purpose. Every life affects the other and every action has a reaction. These children may not know what their purpose is, or may not even want to fulfill their life's worth, but it shall be done by place of the universe. No one is worthless, and no one is left forgotten with no impact on their timeline. Everyone has a purpose, everyone is important, and everyone is needed.

You do not remember much of your world before. It was a dark time and cold, yet oddly familiar hands clutching your small forming and running. From someone, for something, it is unknown. All you could tell was the hurry they were in. You heard lots of screaming, yelling, and even a groan of agony from an outside occupant. It was cold out, you remember shivering and then the warm embrace from the hands' owner, holding you as if they wanted to strangle, yet keeping you in a position of safety.

The hands eventually let go and you were met you blue, teary eyes. Yo recognized the sensation as crying, as you had done before. The watery eyes gave you feeling of sorrow, forcing yourself to snuggle to the entity holding you. It worked, the eyes stopped watering and a smile formed. You could make out a face, full of gray with a fanged smile. There was a scar running down the, now identified, man's eye. He lacked the two appendages that had formed on your own head, but you paid no head to that as the man whistled and a great white beast came to you two.

The beast was smaller than the man, but much larger than you. It had sharp teeth which were barred at you for a moment before the man ushered a command at the beast to make it stop. You remember the beast's wet nose coming to your form and the even wetter tongue that came across your face, forcing a small amount of laughter from you. You hoped this beast would not leave you, but it did, it left you eventually. Not know, but later.

The man spoke an unfamiliar tongue to the beast (Although how many languages did you know at the time). The beast simply nodded at the man and continued to stare at you, it's eyes almost piercing into your soul. The beast did not see a child, but a man who would give everything for those he loved. The man then unslung a mysterious object and placed it onto the beast, nodding and turning you towards the man for the last time. He spoke, and these words, over the sweeps, had come more and more into your memory.

"I am sorry child, but you cannot live here in these dark times. I wish I could see you walk, hear you speak, teach you how to use my blade, but the gods forbid it. Oh child, I am so sorry you must learn without me, but you have my lusus, and he will teach you right as he had done me. You will become a strong man in better times then the ones the Highbloods have set upon us. You will resent me for leaving you, but it will all be done for you. For you, I give the new world my son, Derzet Abelin."

Even in your youth, you clung to the words "My son, Derzet Abelin". They brought smiles to your face in cold winters and times when your lusus could scavenge little food. The man's face was always clear to you as he finally gave you to the beast, his last goodbye before he ran off. You could hear the whine in the beast's final goodbye as he picked you up in his maw, walking off. The world became dizzy as he walked, the color's green and yellow invading your underdeveloped eyes. You don't remember much from the experience, but soon you awoke in a different forest from before. It was raining and your lusus huddled around you to keep you warm. He was willing to surrender his own well being for you, a tiny grub in the plot of an entire planet destined to face challenges it could never imagine.

Every child is born with a purpose, and your's is to let everyone win in the end.


	2. Hunters and Bullies, Friends and Prey

**The Adventures of the Abelins**

**Hunters and Bullies, Friends and Prey**

"BARK!"

You never truly understood what your lusus meant by his confusing noises and loud growls and whimpers, but you grasped the idea quick enough out of your larva state. Most of the time it was signal for food coming into place or maybe he was simply making noise to speak to you. You never spoke back though, you felt the sound he made were foreign to your own voice box. Very good to note to yourself that you are, in fact, not a dog.

It has been three sweeps since the man has called you the strange term "son". You have developed out of your larva state and grown your appendages out. Once those had come about, your lusus had set forth to teach you the wonders of the forest you two dwell in. And by wonders, your lusus meant how to kill prey easily, quickly, and with as much fun as possible. While he preferred to chase his victims, you took to the trees and followed from the sky, landing on them as soon as possible for a quick and fun kill. Of course, the first few times resulted in a couple of bruises and scratches, but you soon grew the hang of murdering things. It's also to be noted that unlike some the creatures you have slain, their blood is always different from yours. They tend to have mixes of green, red, yellow while you have the color of a light blue, some might say (and will say) cerulean.

Your horns were your greatest weapon. They were tipped at the end and long enough to spear through an enemy up close. Although each time you did, it sent a peculiar feeling throughout your body, albeit not a bad one. You lusus had instructed you to use your hands rather than the appendages atop your skull. You listened; killing things with your hands was certainly more fun in any case.

From the days where you could first calculate thoughts, you wondered where you were and why you were different from the other creatures of the forest. You were the only one with grey skin and horns of three different colors. You had arms and legs, while others simply had legs and occasionally arms. Nothing was like you, you were different, an outcast to the world. Only your lusus was there for company and companionship, he was there from the beginning. He could have eaten you when you were but a grub, but instead he helped you live, protected you, and taught you how to survive.

"BARK!"

Now if only he taught you how to speak.

It was a cool day, yet not one requiring the pelt of another beast around you for warmth. You tended to travel bare, considering you had no clothing to your simple name. Your lusus had gone a ways to see if any prey loomed close. You took to exploration, tracing and marking the sites where you had not been before. A quick scratch of a tree's bark or a water on a bush and the beasts of the world knew of the terror that was you that controlled this territory. It never worked though, animals still found their way to you and your lusus. How unlucky of them.

You stumbled upon a clearing of low grass and a slight influx of low bearing hills. The air smelled clean as the wind brushed against your face. It forced a smile as you made your way across the land on all fours as you always had. You took note of the strangely metallic trees up on the other side of the clearing. They looked like they had opening along them and much bigger than the birches you climbed and used to hunt and sleep; boy, did you hate to sleep.

Nightmares always clouded your dreams. It would often start with a creature, much larger than the lands you had roamed since your legs came in. It screamed so violently it shook your body and then darkness. The true nightmare came then. You had a wound on your chest shaped with 3 sides. It bled black instead of the natural blue of your blood. Your eyes were pure black as well and your horns were missing. You were always clutching something in your hand during the nightmare: A sword, a pair of blue eyes, a cloth with a strange symbol on it, a black heart still beating for its owner. In any case, you always stood in front of two figures, both similar in shape and size. The difference, one was clad in black but his inners were white. The other was clad in white, but his inners were black. They both looked down at you, waiting, watching, and judging.

"Let go of me!"

The sound of the voice brought your ears up on peak. That was no wolf cry nor neigh of a hoofbeast, it was a sound that you had not heard in many sweeps. It was much like the man's voice, but higher in pitch and yelled in a loud tone. As if it were instinct, you sprinted off towards the voice. You had to know what caused the sound you've heard long ago from the man who called you his son.

"I said stop! You're hurting me!"

The cries for help only made you move faster and faster along the hilly grasslands. Once you've reached the peak of one of the raises in land, you spotted the source of the noise. You spotted three figures on their hind legs. Two were taller and looked stronger than the third they were pushing. The third had a different shape than the other two, much smaller and skinny. The figure had ram shaped horns and it appeared they was the cause of the screaming.

"Somebody help!"

Your heart began to race as you watched the other two pick on the smaller. They all had gray skin akin to you, they all had horns like yours (though there's were in different shapes), they were part of your species. So why did they fight one another? Brothers do not fight brothers in the wild, they help each other. It wasn't right what they were doing. The smaller was not prey to the largers, the smaller should not have to fight her kinship, someone should help the smaller.

"HELP!"

And you were that someone.

As if it were instinct, your legs began to move towards the figures at a quicker speed you were accustomed to. Your hands actually lifted off the ground as you ran, swift as ever. The figures never saw you coming, never heard your steps until it was too late. One had gotten to peer and almost looked to scream before you towered into it, knocking it on the ground. The smaller was not their prey, they were your prey.

And you're a good hunter.

You sat atop the one you had brought to the ground, your hands now beating into their head. This tactic was one you used in your earlier days of hunting. It didn't kill well, but from what you could tell from the screaming of the kin below you, it sure did hurt. The other larger tried to grab you off of your victim but you quickly turned the tides on them as your teeth bit hard into their neck. You felt the warmth of blood along with the slight taste of blueberries slather your tongue. You paid no mind to the scream of agony from below you, just the sheer bloodlust almost made you dig deeper into the neck. You were pulled off before you finished the job and watched as the bleeding one scrambled from the ground and bolted with his companion in tow. Your first victory, but it won't be your last...It will never be your last.

The blood lingered at your mouth as your hands descended back to the dirt. You tongue quickly picked it back as you turned yourself towards the other figure. They seemed scared of you, even trembling as you stared at them in confusion. You did not want to alarm it, just to save them from those savage predators. They seemed to calm once they saw your faithful lusus come up from behind you, licking at your cheek. Another beast approached them in the form of an animal you've slain before. The two creatures looked towards one another as if speaking before your kin began to speak to you in a tongue only the man sweeps ago spoke to you.

"T-Thank you for the help. What's your name?" You stared at them once again in confusion, looking towards your beast for a suggestion. His lopping tongue gave you the idea of a more friendly approach to your own species. Very slowly, you approached your kin and nuzzled against their leg, to which they seemed a bit more awkward to your gesture. You looked up at them and they returned a slight smile before walking away.

You watched the two walk off as you turned back to your lusus. It was an experience meeting one of your own species, yet you only wished you understood the sounds coming from their lips. But the words returned as you looked and saw the other creature waving you in, as if asking you to follow. You once again turned to your lusus and the beast gave a nod of approval and you started off towards your new companion in this rough world.

You're finally home, Derzet Abelin.


	3. Meeting the Gang

**The Adventures of the Abelins**

**Meeting the Gang**

"Do you have a name?" She spoke in a calm voice as you sat on the strange pelt that she referred to as a "rug". She led you to one of the large metallic trees that people lived in, but they were hollowed out and bigger than most trees you've dwelled in. She called this big trees "hives". The words flooded your mind and made you smile. To hear one of your own kind was enough for your amusement, even though you could barely understand or speak the words. When she tried to tell you about hives, you could barely form the word. The way she moved her tongue to produce those sounds made you confused, so it was simply easier to nod or shake your head.

"NA-ME, do you have one?" She again spoke the word name but it meant nothing to you. She seemed confused by that aspect alone, so you simply nodded again, hoping that was the right answer. Your response gave a smile to her lips as she waited for another response. What else were you supposed to say?...Or nod in your case. You nodded again, to which her head tilted in confusion. "Do you know what your name is?" Your thoughts traveled again to the word name. It seemed that a name was something of a title but you do not have a title. "Ok, let's try this. My name is Aradia, your name is?..."

Aradia was her name; you took that in at least. She was the first of your kin to meet you, besides the two brutes that had been harassing her. You learned quickly enough that she was specifically like you, considering her horns, shape, and sound of voice. Hers was soft and spoke words whilst yours was deeper but you never spoken words, only growls and whines. She took you into her hive, sat you down, called a "friend", whatever that meant, and began to question you. You just nodded most of the time, not knowing the words, but you soon grasped the concept of the word name.

A long time ago, you remember a man speaking to you and called you two strange words. "Derzet Abelin" he said, and today you still don't know what it means...Until now at least. Is that your name? It sounds like a title, but you can't quite take your mouth to form it. You try to remember what the man had said and used your own lips to say it. This is your first test in your new world and you have to pass it. Come on, you can do it. Derzet Abelin, Derzet Abelin, Derzet Abelin!

"D-D-Dessert Apeland."

That's good enough you suppose.

Aradia seemed to giggle at your attempt for pronouncing your name. Obviously, it didn't work to the full extent but got the idea across. "Well, Dessert, my friend Feferi is gonna be over here soon to help me get you in...Appropriate attire. Don't move, I gotta get the bath ready." Of course you didn't exactly register what she as saying, but the word "bath" stuck to your mind. It almost sounded fun, you wondered excitedly about what this bath might be and waited for the return of Aradia and her friend Feferi.

You were fucking wrong, oh god there's water everywhere. The scrub hurts like a motherfucker Jesus Christ get that soap away! No, not the shampoo, no, no, no, NNNOOOOOO!

You were now sat upon the rug once more, however you are now wetter than before as well. Your kin had deceived you and forced you into that god awful tub, but now you appeared to be cleaner, and you did feel better about it in all honesty. The girl Feferi was now drying you off with a warm towel, which at first you growled at but now you accepted the fate of being dry. It was better than going back into the water. Oh, the horrors in that room, the horrors!

Feferi was different from Aradia and yourself. Whilst she had horns and gray skin, you had strange fins on her along with gills similar to that of fish. She was coherent though, speaking the same language as your other friend. They babbled to one another in that tone while you sat on the rub with your lusus wrapped around you and the towel you wore. They mentioned setting you up in clothes and possibly calling another over, Kanaya. Aradia waved the idea away, saying that the FLARPing crew was coming and she didn't want Vriska and Kanaya alone together. So many words that you don't understand, yet they still made you smile. A smile of ignorance, albeit, but still a smile.

Soon enough more people came into Aradia's hive, two boys this time and one had fins similar to Feferi's. Two girls more as well, one with glasses bright red and the other with an eye of 7 pupils. They all went to Aradia immediately, not noticing your own presence. Once they had though, a small gasp went through the room while some others of the group laughed at you. Whether it was the fact you were just here or that you were naked, you couldn't tell. What you could tell was Aradia coming to your side to defend you. The boy with the horns of a bull said hi and introduced himself as Tavros. The boy with fins asked if you were target practice for today's game. The girl with red glasses wondered what your blood would taste like and guessed akin to that of a blueberry. The girl with 8 pupils smiled and wondered if you were a gift for her lusus to eat. You, in all honesty, were a bit frightened and kept yourself near Araida for safe keeping.

"Guys, stop. He's my friend. He saved me from some others and his name is Dessert." The others laughed at her, commenting on how she couldn't even defend herself from two weaklings. They laughed at her for bringing a filthy troll to their game day. And finally, they laughed at you, at how stupid you were and how you might as well be thrown right back outside.

"Look, the land-dwweller has a little dog too."

"You should have just left him."

"He's got a dumb name even, Dessert."

"What kind of name is Dessert?"

"Oh what, is he gonna cry now?" You do know why, but water streamed down your face as if you were hurt. But you weren't hurt; you just sat there as they made fun of you. You didn't know what to do other than take it while Aradia pleaded with them to stop. The boy named Tavros and Feferi tried as well, but still the others laughed and laughed and laughed.

"Dessert the blue blood!" That's not your name.

"Dessert the stupid!" That's not your name…

"Dessert..." That's not your name!

"STOP!" Your scream made the whole room quiet and even made Aradia look down at you in shock. Your lusus was up and ready to pounce at nothing as you yourself rose. It took a moment, but soon you were up on your feet completely, standing though slouched. You looked over at Aradia and wiped the tears away, looking at the others. "N-Name...D-D-Derz-zet Abel-l-lin...Derzet Abel-lin...Derzet Abelin." The others looked at you, some scared, some smiling, and with Aradia giving the biggest smile of all and a pat on the back.

Your name is Derzet Abelin, and you don't know why that name brings such a big smile to your lips.


End file.
